WGM Super Yaoi?
by BarKyu345
Summary: Saat member Super Junior harus dihadapkan oleh sebuah underground project bernama WGM Super Yaoi. Sanggupkah mereka menjalaninya? Kasus lain dari diarianaksetan the series. Chap 2 is up Ayo RnR yaa n,n!
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Saat member Super Junior harus dihadapkan oleh sebuah _underground project _bernama WGM Super Yaoi. Sanggupkah mereka menjalaninya? Kasus lain dari _diarianaksetan_ the series. Ayo RnR yaa n,n!

.

A/N: Another Gaje FF from me. Sumpah, mendadak dapet ide ginian tapi ga disalurin tuh rasanya ganggu banget -_-' Mungkin cerita begini udah banyak muncul dari author lain *cuma nebak*, tapi yang ini _pure_ lahir dari otak saya yang bersirkuit sederhana(?). Cerita ini jangan dianggep serius, karena itu band udah bubar dari kapan tau kan? *eh

Sudahlah, Read, Enjoy, and Review yaa ^.^

.

.

Kyuhyun pov

"Kyu.. ireona!"

"Kyuhyun-ah.. Banguuun~"

"Kyuu~ ppali ireona!"

Rentetan suara imut disertai goncangan di bahu mulai mengusik tidur nyenyakku. Menyeret paksa agar aku kembali ke dunia nyata. Aish, untuk apa membangunkanku sepagi ini? Mengingat jadwal kami yang kosong untuk dua hari kedepan, orang yang sedang membangunkanku ini pasti cari mati. Bukannya bangun, aku malah hanya mengubah posisi tidurku jadi menghadapnya dan mengintip seperti apa ekspresi Sungmin hyung sekarang. Samar-samar bisa kulihat pipinya yang di-bengkak-kan dan alisnya merengut sempurna.

Setelah itu kurasakan bahuku bergetar semakin kencang, bahkan setara dengan gempa bumi berskala 9.8 SR. Sungmin hyung juga mulai menepuk pipiku dan menarik selimutku. Tapi aku masih bertahan dengan mata tertutup, berharap dia kesal dan berhenti mengusik tidur sang pangeran tampan.

Saat kuintip lagi, sekarang dia sedang berdiri dan tangannya menempel di pinggang. Perlahan sebelah kakinya naik ke kasur dan menyentuh keningku. Aku mulai berasap, terlebih saat kakinya bergerak menoyor kepalaku. Haish dasar kelinci sialan!

"Apa anak ini mati?" Gumamnya bodoh sambil terus menggerakkan kaki, sedangkan kepalaku sendiri terus saja terdorong ke belakang. Beruntung ini adalah Sungmin hyung, kalau saja kaki Lee Hyukjae yang menempel di kepalaku pasti aku sudah tewas kebauan sekarang.

"YAA! UNTUK APA MEMBANGUNKANKU DI HARI LIBUR?"

Aku menyingkirkan kakinya lalu terduduk sambil merengut kesal. Tak lama terdengar bunyi 'pluk' keras dan rasa sakit mampir di kepalaku. Oh, rupanya dia memukulku. Eh, APA? DIA MEMUKULKU?

"Libur apanya? Manajer-hyung bilang setengah jam lagi ada rapat dadakan. Cepat mandi kalau tak mau gajimu dipotong!"

Baik aku menyerah. Dengan malas berkerak di seluruh badan, aku pun berjalan zombie menuju kamar mandi.

xXx

Di dapur.

"Itu apa, hyung?"

Aku bertanya pada Wookie sambil mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk kecil. Dia tidak langsung menjawab, pandangan matanya kosong saat menatap gelas di genggamannya. Saat kusenggol pundaknya dan kuulangi pertanyaanku, baru dia mau membuka mulut.

"Kemarin aku baca artikel, katanya air seni pertama yang keluar di pagi hari itu sangat menyehatkan. Lalu– "

"Air seni? Lalu mau kau apakan? Membasuh wajahmu dengan itu, eoh?" Seringai meremehkan tercetak di wajahku. Tanpa menunggu jawabannya, aku membuka sebotol air putih dan menenggaknya.

"Tentu saja untuk diminum."

ZRASSSH.

Air di mulutku muncrat semua, untung saja tidak ada yang melesat masuk ke hidung. Sesaat aku melongo. MWOYA? Dia mau minum cairan pesing itu? Ommo, yang benar saja!

"Kau mau mati ya?" Aku melotot horor. Rasanya ngeri sekali membayangkan Wookie hyung yang kejang-kejang menggelepar di atas lantai. Pasti akan merepotkan!

"Tidak mungkin mati, pabo! Justru ini sehat dan membuat badan segar kembali. Ya.. katanya sih begitu."

Dia terlihat ragu dengan ucapannya sendiri. Melihatnya, aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

"Apa kau tidak pernah mengenal apa itu herbal, vitamin, tonik, dan sebangsanya? Kenapa harus jalan sesulit itu yang kau pilih? Jangan seperti orang susah deh, hyung."

Astaga, racauanku barusan sok dramatis sekali, aku saja sampai mual sendiri mendengarnya. Dan Wookie hyung? Dia hanya menggeplak kepalaku sambil kemudian memandangi gelas di tangannya dengan sepenuh hati (lagi).

"Ah! Kalau memang mau nekat, kenapa tak sekalian 'air'nya Siwon hyung saja yg kau pakai? Kalau dia kan sudah jelas bergaya hidup sehat, 'itu'nya juga pasti lebih berkualitas dibanding punyamu."

Wookie hyung menatapku sambil setengah berpikir. Entah sebuah kebetulan atau memang semesta yang sedang mendukung, tiba-tiba Siwon hyung lewat di depan kami dan melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi. Dengan sepasang mata kecil yang berbinar, lengkingan Wookie hyung langsung terdengar keras seperti merobek gendang telingaku.

"Siwonie hyuuung, aku minta 'air'muuu~!"

Sumpah berisik sekali!

Dengan kecepatan kilat, dia ikut melesat masuk ke tempat Siwon hyung menghilang tadi. _Gelas-plastik-nista_ itu sendiri sudah diletakkannya ke westafel yang ada tepat di sampingku. Mungkin karena terlalu rusuh, gelas itu jadi oleng dan tololnya aku baru sadar saat sesuatu yang hangat mulai menjalari sekujur kakiku.

CUUURR~

"HIYAAH! ANDWAEEEE!"

Cairan terkutuk yang katanya menyehatkan itu pun berakhir di kakiku yang malang. Aish, aku kan baru selesai mandi. Heebum saja yang notabene seekor kucing tidak pernah berani mengencingiku. Arrgh Kim Ryeowook sialaaan!

*Kyuhyun pov end*

xXx

Di ruang latihan

Sudah hampir setengah jam para member super junior terabaikan di ruangan bercermin besar itu. Beberapa dari mereka tergeletak pasrah di atas lantai kayu, sedangkan yang lain punya posenya masing- masing.

"Manajer hyung lamaaa!" Kyuhyun mengeluh kesal. Kini anak itu sedang tiduran di paha Eunhyuk yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Donghae. Kyuhyun kembali murka saat ingat kalau ia harus mandi dua kali tadi pagi. Setan itu bahkan berniat mengamuk kalau sampai rapat pagi ini dibatalkan.

"Aku masih lapar~" Ratapan Shindong terdengar memilukan. Sedangkan yang lain hanya menghela napas berat.

CKLEK

Semua member bangkit dari posisinya saat sang manajer masuk. Penampilan hyung mereka saat ini benar-benar mengenaskan. Lihat saja rambutnya yang berantakan, bibirnya pucat dan matanya menghitam seperti milik panda. Belum lagi kemejanya yg kusut sana-sini dan kaus kakinya yang beda sebelah.

"Hyung, habis terkena badai dimana?"

"Ommo, kau menakutiku hyung~"

"Hyung, gwaenchana?"

"Apa kau habis bertengkar dengan istrimu?'

"Hyung kenapa lama sekali! Gara-gara rapat ini aku bahkan harus mandi dua kali tadi pagi!"

Bisa kita tebak dengan mudah kalimat terakhir meluncur dari mulut siapa. Tampaknya Kyuhyun memang belum bisa ikhlas menerima kalau badannya harus dua kali diguyur shower dalam satu pagi.

"Tutup mulut kalian dan ayo selesaikan ini dengan cepat." lirih sang manajer. Dengan sigap ia mengeluarkan laptop dan proyektor kecil dari tas slempangnya tanpa bersuara. Setelah semua peralatan terpasang sempurna, ruang latihan dance itu seketika berubah menjadi ruangan presentasi yang minimalis. Manajer berambut kusut itu sendiri kini berdiri di depan member dan membuka pertemuan. Setelah basa-basi sebentar dan minta maaf atas keterlambatannya, pria tertua di ruangan itu pun langsung menyampaikan point inti dari rapat hari ini.

"Uri sajangnim memberikan proyek baru untuk kita. Kali ini cukup besar, tapi sangat memusingkan!"

"Apa itu?" tanya Kangìn penasaran. Ia sungguh excited karena mendapat job lain setelah menyelesaikan album 6jib untuk ajang comebacknya.

"WGM." Jawab sang manajer singkat. Ia lalu diam dan membuka kancing teratas kemejanya, mencoba untuk rileks sesaat. Semua makhluk di depannya terperangah dan memasang ekspresi orang sembelit kala mereka harus menahan senyum bahagianya sekuat tenaga. Bisa ditebak kalau fantasi seluruh member sedang berkelana liar sekarang.

"WGM lagi? Dibandingkan Lee Sora lebih cantik mana, hyung?"

"Apa aku akan dipasangkan dengan yeoja china lagi, hyung? Ah merepotkan sekali! Aku mau dipasangkan dengan aktris lokal saja ya? Yang cantik, seksi, tapi tidak terlalu terkenal. Jadi kalau terlibat cinta lokasi nanti bisa berjalan lancar. Hoho." Kyuhyun meracau sok tahu. Tak ia sadari tampang manajer hyung yang sudah ingin melempari wajahnya dengan sepatu.

"Bisakah kalian diam dan dengarkan penjelasanku sampai selesai?"

"Kau yang memberi jeda terlalu lama, hyung!" Protes Hyukjae yang langsung diamini oleh soulmatenya, Donghae.

"Iya benar, yang memotong ucapanmu itu kau sendiri tau!"

Manajer hyung sweatdrop. Tingkat kefrustrasiannya naik lima strip sekarang.

"Baiklah terserah kalian. Tapi yang jelas WGM kali ini jauh berbeda, anak-anak. Hufh, aku juga sebenarnya tidak sudi mengurus acara gila seperti ini. Andai saja pak tua itu tidak kena virus fujoshi, ini semua pasti tidak akan terjadi. Dasar bos sinting! Sudah tua bukannya banyak ke gereja malah melakukan ide konyol begini. Mau jadi apa dia kalau– ehm.."

Sang manajer akhirnya sadar kalau dia sedang meracau tak karuan. Ia jadi merasa bersalah saat menyaksikan tampang idiot semua member yang terdiam dan tidak tau apa-apa.

"Kau bicara apa sih? Jelaskan yang benar, hyung! Kita tidak buka sesi curhat!" Leeteuk berusaha mengembalikan hyungnya ke jalan yg benar.

"Ah mian. Jadi program ini berbeda secara keseluruhan. Namanya saja WGM Super Yaoi. Program ini akan disebar secara underground untuk memanjakan hasrat para fujoshi, baik lokal maupun internasional."

Hening.

Masih tidak ada tanggapan dari mereka. Mungkin kepala anak-anak ini sudah konslet secara mengenaskan sekarang.

"Fujoshi? Istilah dari planet mana itu? Aigoo, pakailah bahasa yang normal sedikit, hyung!" Donghae melancarkan aksi protes duluan. Mungkin dialah yang paling tak tahan kala kepalanya harus bekerja diluar kapasitas.

"Fujoshi itu penggemar yaoi. Nah, YAOI itu sendiri, hmm.. istilah mudahnya homoseksual. Seperti fanfic, fanart, dan fanvid dari shipper yang sering kalian lihat. Sudah paham?"

Semua kepala kompak mengangguk, tapi beberapa detik kemudian mereka tercengang bersama.

"HAH?"

"WGM khusus gay?"

"Hyung.. Jangan bilang kalau kita yang– " Dugaan Sungmin terputus kala melihat manajer yang mengangguk lemas ke arahnya. '_O__h __T__uhan, bencana apa l__a__g__i__ kali ini?_' batinnya meraung keras.

"Ne, kalian akan dipasangkan satu sama lain, lalu menjalani kehidupan pernikahan palsu layaknya pasangan WGM lainnya."

Tampang semua member langsung berubah drastis. Semangat mereka pun sudah menguap entah kemana. Kyuhyun bahkan rela memutar waktu kembali dan bolak-balik mandi lima kali kalau itu bisa membuat rapat hari ini batal.

"Ah hyung, apa ini masuk akal? Bagaimana reaksi para elf nanti kalau tau idolanya bertingkah seperti gay asli?" ujar Siwon tanpa semangat. Tidakkah mereka sadar kalau tampang manajer sekarang itu jauh lebih frustasi dibanding mereka?

"Ne Siwon-ah, Awalnya kupikir juga begitu! Tapi ternyata kenyataannya lain, bukankah kalian sudah tau kalau sebagian besar elf bahkan lebih senang kalian jadi gay daripada punya pacar selebriti? Lagipula ini kan proyek underground, hanya yang benar-benar berminat saja yang akan memiliki kasetnya. Dan si tua Soo Man yakin sekali kalau jumlah peminat nanti akan sangat fantastis."

Mereka semua diam, mendadak suasana jadi sepi dan menyeramkan.

"Ah, lagipula semua sudah tahu kalau itu hanya akting dan berdasar _script_ yang dibuat. Jadi yang perlu kalian lakukan hanya menuruti perintah sutradara dan berakting sebagus mungkin. Arrasseo?"

Kalau ini komik, mungkin sepuluh buah batu besar sudah jatuh dari langit dan menimpa kepala member super junior satu-persatu.

.

setengah jam kemudian..

Ya, memang perlu waktu setengah jam bagi mereka untuk menerima kenyataan pahit ini. Selama itu mereka hanya diam dan merenungi dosa apa saja yang sudah mereka perbuat setahun belakangan sampai mereka bisa menerima job semengerikan ini *lebay ajaa -_-'*

"Baiklah–"

Baru satu kata yang sang leader ucapkan untuk memecah keheningan super panjang itu, Manajer hyung –yang daritadi sabar menanti kesiapan anak-anaknya– sudah memotong untuk melanjutkan pembicaraannya lagi. Dan hal itu berhasil membuat Leeteuk cemberut sempurna.

"Bagus kalau kalian sudah bisa menerima. Tapi, berita buruknya bukan itu saja wahai anak-anak Tuhan yang baik. Setiap pasangan nanti akan terbagi menjadi seme dan uke. Seme itu.. anggap saja sebagai suaminya dan uke itu sebagai istrinya. Rencananya, setiap uke harus berdandan layaknya wanita setiap syuting diadakan." Manajer hyung membacakan konsep itu lewat layar laptopnya. Dia mengganti slide per slide yang kini menunjukkan gambar-gambar member yang sedang _crossdressing. _Mulai dari penampilan Gee waktu SS2, lalu Eunhyuk, Sungmin, Heechul, dan Kangin saat pemilihan Miss Cheoljin di Intimate Note, Marylin Mingroe di SS4, dan masih banyak lagi. Sedangkan para member? Keringat sebesar biji jagung kini mulai bertengger di dahi mereka.

"Ah, untung saja aku dengan Ming hyung!" Seru Kyuhyun merusak suasana. Memang saja kepalanya yang kelewat licik sehingga dia langsung mengarahkan Sungmin untuk jadi peran wanitanya. Dasar _tukang-cari-aman!_

"MWO? Tidak mau! Aku dengan Wookie saja!" Sungmin melempar peran uke dengan seenak jidatnya ke arah Wookie yang memang tak pernah jadi seme sepanjang sejarah.

"Bukannya pakai _official pairing _ya hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun ke arah manajer yang sedang memijit kepalanya yang terasa mau meledak.

"Nah, itu dia yang membuatku pusing setengah mati."

Lagi-lagi hening. Mulai dari Leeteuk sampai Kyuhyun kembali memusatkan perhatian pada pria di depan mereka.

"Seharusnya memang pakai _official pairing. _Tapi _bos-kalian-yang-terhormat _itu mengacau dengan bilang kalau crack pairing lebih digemari saat ini. Lagipula dari awal kan sudah kubilang pada kalian.. JANGAN TERLALU AKRAB DENGAN PAIR ORANG KALAU SEDANG _ON AIIIIRRRR_~~!"

Manajer menyembur para member dengan penuh emosi. Yesung mulai main lirik-lirikan dengan Donghae, sedangkan Siwon memandang Kyuhyun dan Yesung secara bergantian. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Dia menatap member lainnya satu per satu dan batinnya mulai bergejolak.

'_Seingatku selain KyuMin itu ada pairing WonKyu, KyuWook, KyuHyuk, KyuHae, KyuTeuk, YeKyu.. Astaga! Ternyata ini semua memang dosaku._'

Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya panik.

"Karena itu aku harus menentukan crack pair yang benar-benar pas dan banyak peminatnya. Kalian tahu? Untuk mencapainya aku bahkan tidak tidur cukup beberapa hari belakangan ini. Mengunjungi fansite, melihat fanfiction yang beredar, melakukan survey.. Tapi tetap saja tidak berhasil!"

"Memangnya kenapa, hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook polos, ia cukup prihatin melihat kondisi manajernya yang sedang mengacak rambutnya sendiri sekarang.

"Itu karena jumlah penggemar crack pair yang hampir seimbang. Bahkan terkadang mereka terlibat _war _dengan shipper _official pairing _yang tidak terima dengan adanya crack ini."

Leeteuk menggaruk kepalanya, ia sungguh bingung apa dengan yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Sedangkan Sungmin yang baru saja dari dapur menyodorkan segelas air putih untuk membuat manajernya tenang.

"Lalu masalahnya apa? Tinggal tentukan pairingnya, fokuskan ke yang suka dan lupakan para _haters_nya. Mudah kan?" Lee Hyukjae memberi solusi. Sepertinya dia sudah melupakan aksi protesnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Ah, monyet itu memang bukan pendendam yang baik.

"Baiklah kita coba. Aku akan membacakan pairing yang sudah kubuat berdasarkan penelitian beberapa hari ini dan aku juga akan menerangkan kendala apa saja yang membuat susunan ini masih terasa mentah bagiku."

Semua fokus di ruangan ini tertuju pada sang manajer dan layar proyeksi di depan. Batin mereka berdoa agar bisa mendapat peran suami yang masih boleh kelihatan macho dan jantan di depan kamera –kecuali Ryeowook yang sepertinya sudah pasrah akan kedudukannya sebagai ultimate uke–.

"Pairing pertama, WonKyu. Ini tidak bisa diwujudkan mengingat shipper KyuHyuk, YeKyu, dan WonSung yang lumayan banyak. Tapi Yesung tidak bisa dipasangkan dengan Siwon karena Donghae tidak akan punya pairing lain selain Kibum yang masih _vacum._ Lalu kalau Kyuhyun tidak bersama Eunhyuk, monyet itu harus bersama siapa nanti? Dengan Sungmin? Itu tidak mungkin karena dia akan kupasangkan dengan Ryeowook."

"YES!"

Tangan Sungmin meninju udara di atas kepalanya dengan penuh kemenangan. '_Goodbye rok dan make up tebaaal!' _Pikirnya senang. Sedangkan beberapa member yang tidak mengerti akan penjelasan rumit barusan mulai mengalami ledakan kepala massal.

"Sungmin sudah sangat manis kalau jadi yeoja. Bukannya terlalu sayang kalau dia jadi semenya?" Ujar Yesung yang langsung dihadiahi _deathglare_ dari mata kelinci Sungmin.

"Hmm begitu ya? Jadi kalau Donghae dengan Sungmin, Ryeowook otomatis akan bersama Kyuhyun. Lalu Yesung dengan Siwon dan–"

"SHIREOO! Kalau begitu Sungmin dengan Wookie juga tidak masalah. Aku lebih baik sama Donghae saja!" Jerit Yesung memotong analisa sementara dari sang manajer, sedangkan Siwon hanya menahan senyumnya.

"Sepertinya siapapun yang dipasangkan denganku akan berakhir jadi yeoja nanti." Ujar kuda itu narsis. Yak, Siwon memang sedang membanggakan posisinya sebagai seme permanen sekarang. Mendengar itu, Kangin datang mendekat dan meraih bahunya.

"Jinjja MaSi? Ah manajer hyung! Kalau Siwon dipasangkan denganku yang jadi ukenya siapa?" Tanya Kangin sambil tersenyum menyebalkan. Sedangkan di pikiran member lain hanya ada satu kata untuk menggambarkan pairing abstrak itu : KIAMAT!

"Kangin-ah, jangan bercanda di saat seperti ini! Kau akan tetap bersama Teuki nanti. Ah aku hampir lupa; Shindong-ah, kau tidak akan ikut program ini karena ada jadwal individu yang bentrok dengan hari rekaman. Jadi berbahagialah!"

"Wooo curang! Doongie hyung curaang!"

"Jadi aku boleh pergi dan kembali makan sekarang?"

"Terserah kau."

"WOOOOH! CURAAAAANG!"

"DIAMM! Jangan berisik dan kembali berpikir!"

Hening lagi. Semua makhluk yang ada di ruangan itu tampak sedang berpikir keras. Tak lama kemudian, Sungmin berdiri dan siap menyampaikan pendapatnya.

"Aku mulai dapat pencerahan! Bagaimana kalau aku tetap dengan Wookie, lalu Siwon dengan Eunhyukkie dan Donghae dengan Yesung hyung. Lalu Kyuhyun.. Loh, bukannya ganjil ya?"

Drrrt.. Drrrt..

Sungmin terdiam kala sang manajer sedang membuka ponselnya.

"Wah kebetulan sekali, Produser-nim mengirim email padaku. Dia bilang Kibum akan ikut serta dalam acara ini!"

Masalah jumlah yang ganjil pun terpecahkan dalam hitungan detik. Ya, semesta memang kelewat baik terhadap mereka. Setelah menghela napas berat untuk sesaat, Sungmin memberikan kertas rancangannya yang langsung ditelaah oleh sang manajer.

"Hmm, Siwon tidak bisa dipasangkan dengan Eunhyuk karena shipper mereka jauh lebih sedikit dibanding dengan yang suka WonKyu dan KyuHyuk. Lalu kalau ditambah Kibum, Donghae jadi tidak harus dipasangkan dengan Yesung dan majikan ddangkoma itu bisa bersama dengan Siwon atau Kyuhyun. Kudengar shipper KyuWook juga tidak kalah banyak. Jadi kalau Kyuhyun–"

"Ini cuma perasaanku saja atau daritadi masalah kita ada di maknae evil itu?" Selidik Yesung yang langsung disertai anggukan beberapa umat.

"Iya, sepertinya daritadi yang kudengar juga Kyu.. Kyu.. Kyu.. Dia paling banyak pairingnya tau!" Ujar Eunhyuk geleng-geleng kepala.

"Makanya sejak awal aku juga sudah menahan diri untuk tidak melempar anak itu keluar jendela." Geram sang manajer. Ternyata semua orang disana sudah mulai paham akan situasinya, dan ini berarti sirine tanda bahaya mulai mengaung di kepala Kyuhyun.

"Salah sendiri kalian selalu berebut untuk dekat dan memanjakanku. Hehehe aku tau pesonaku memang sulit ditolak, hyuung.."

Mungkin kalau ini di dapur kepala Kyuhyun akan langsung bocor terkena lemparan sepuluh panci secara bertubi-tubi setelah bicara seperti itu.

"Huffh.. aku menyerah! Kalian urus semuanya sendiri lalu berikan rancangannya padaku dua hari lagi. Ditentukan pakai _Kawi Kawi Boo_ juga terserah kalian. Aku tidak mau mati di usia segini karena stres. Arrasseo? Na khalke!" Sang manajer melempar kertas di tangannya ke udara lalu segera beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu. Mungkin pria depresi itu berencana pergi ke pantai untuk menenangkan diri sejenak. Sedangkan semua member Super Junior langsung saling berpandangan penuh arti.

"Lalu bagaimana ini, hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook pada sang leader.

"Kita adakan tes."

"MWO?"

"Iya, tes untuk menguji kadar kecocokan kita masing-masing. Pasti akan menyenangkan, huehehe."

TBC/END

_Jadi mending crack apa official niih?_

_Kekeke~_

_Saranin lewat review yaaa XD_

_Tapi kalo sepi pengunjung di discontinued juga ga masalah sih hoho :O_

_Cuma FF iseng ini~  
_

_~thanKYU~_


	2. Chapter 2

Kelanjutan FF ini saya publish di wp baru saya :

barobarokyu dot wordpress dot com

karena mendadak, wp nya jadi masih polos abis mehehe~

kenapa gak di post disini aja? Saya punya alasan sendiri untuk itu. Pokoknya terimakasih buat 'guest' pertama yang bikin saya mikir ulang dan musnahin chapter duanya dari sini kkk~

So.. cuuuusss~ go there and please enjoooy :D


End file.
